


Take Your Shirt Off

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “Take off your shirt!” she says, her voice commanding.





	Take Your Shirt Off

“Take off your shirt!” she says, her voice is commanding, Harry knows what’s coming but he tries to brush it off, “I am fine Macy” he says, trying hard to hide the sharp stab of pain he felt as he talked. She noticed, of course she did. “Harry!” she says warningly, but he is just as stubborn as she is and although in pain manages to cross his arms in front of him. “I am telling you, I am alright.”

“Harry you got slammed against a wall, back first, you’re not fine!” she takes his hands in hers, and he can see the worry in her eyes, “Please” he sighs defeated, he knows the extent of damage he got, he felt it as he slammed against the concrete he also knows how bad it will look to her and how much she will worry as soon as she sees what must be deep purple bruises on his side and back. He slowly unbuttons his shirt; his shoulder is bruised, deeply. Macy looks at it and gasps, “That doesn’t look fine Harry.” She tells him, he doesn’t tell her, but he agrees. 

It takes him longer to remove his undershirt, his arms moving with ever growing difficulty, he doesn’t look down; he doesn’t have to, to know that it’s bad. Macy gasps again and curses softly under her breath, her slightly colder fingers start probing the skin around the bruise and he starts feeling lightheaded. She guides him gently to the couch and he lets the soft cover of it and the soothing cold of Macy's fingers to lull him to sleep.

He wakes up in their bedroom, on his front, he can feel the drenched cloth on his back and side and can smell the healing potion smelling like bad eggs as it seeps into his skin. He doesn’t move, but he looks around trying to locate Macy, her side of the bed empty. He looks to the other side, his movement must have startled her, “You’re awake.” She says, he voice betraying some deep unsheathing worry, he smiles and reaches for her hand, “I’m sorry I worried you that much” he says.

It makes her smile, but it won’t stop his guilt.


End file.
